A boruto love story (A naruto fanfiction)
by nottonightelle
Summary: A girl from another world called medina comes to the human world to save her siblings and to also protect the queen of the fox world himawari uzumaki,but when Mikako gets to the new world she hears hima screaming for help and goes to her aide not knowing what will happen. hima and Mikako end up being friends, but to mikako's knowledge she finds herself falling for bolt in the end.


A few words from the author ' of creation' he he?!

I am new to the story telling , but I do enjoy criticized language from my readers who will be reading this... I do hope that you enjoy this story! ,/

 _ **P.S a few of the characters in this story are not real ...to my knowledge at least?**_

 ** _p.s.s also if you think it has too much in it then let me know okay?!_**

( **flash back to the past)**

30 year flash back before boruto was born to the day the nine tailed fox was released from its human jinchuuriki (kushina) by madara uchiha so he could

finally destroy the leaf village. little did he know that the fourth hokage minato namikaze and his wife kushina uzumaki would end up splitting the nine tails

chakra putting half in the unborn son Naruto and the other in himself but before he died he placed a piece of his and her chakra in Naruto knowing that

later on in the future he would be needing there help to make it through a tough time.

( **Mikako kitsuna** prov.)

I cant believe that I am the one who has to save my selfish family in the medina median " ugh!" I don't get how my two elder siblings got caught by

this madara guy like who does he think he is in this little world. looking back on it I never knew that I was born right after my dad got put in that

human. HA?! where are my manners, My name is Mikako kitsuna I am only 10 years old ( wow! she is so young for someone who was born 20 years ago).

I know,but in the medina world which borders the human and demon world's " that's were the tailed beasts and there children live" ya see

I'm the nine tailed beasts daughter, one of six actually and I am the fourth eldest. but lately I found out that I have to go to the human world not only to save

my siblings but to protect the fox queen. I am the fourth child but I am also the most powerful of the six granted that I have said that I have to change into my

ten tailed fox spirit to be able to teleport myself to the human world.

( **Boruto uzumaki prov.)**

he he?! how do you like that dad?"

-Naruto- hey! cut it out bolt why do you do this every time I'm not around to watch you?!

"-o-"

Naruto- your going to clean all of this right now! then your going home?! /.-

(slips away and runs to hide)

Naruto- BOOOOOLT! damn it

He he?! (hides under a sign)

sarada uchiha- bolt what are you doing now!?

me and my dad are playing hide and seek, but I'm also in trouble so don't tell him where I am. ok (looks at her with pleading eyes)

sarada- alright

Naruto- hey salada! have you seen bolt anywhere around here?

sarada- he went that way ( points to the hospital)

Naruto- okay thanks

ha! now I can make my escape ( try's to run but gets caught by Naruto)

Naruto- now your coming home with me (scolds bolt while walking)

BUT DAAAAAD!?

 **(Mikako kitsuna** prov.)

(is unconscious, but can hear what is going on around her)

himawari uzumaki"- crying for help

"sand ninja"- I think you will be a great prize (licks his lips)

himawari uzumaki- NOOOO! DADDY!? someone help me please! anyone if you could just (falls into tears)

ninja_ no one will save you **HA!** now come with me girl!?

Mikako- "wakes up" man my head hurts, but what's going on? (rubes head in agony)

himawari uzumaki- **NOO GET OFF OF ME!** (fights to get free)

ninja- your not getting away from me girl!

Mikako- (jumps from out the bushes)

(author prov.)

 _ **listen im not very good at this kind of stuff but if you guys think it has potential let me know what could be changed...**_

 ** _let me know if you want himawari uzumaki to get kidnapped_** _ **this early in the story**_

 _ **or if you want Mikako to step in and help her get away from the sand ninja?!**_


End file.
